Gladiatorium - Life or Death
Gladiatorium - Life or Death, know in Japan as Arena Gadium, is a RPG gladiator game ambiented in the Ancient Rome. The game allows the player to control a crescent team of his own gladiators, fighting the opponents though a RPG system and participating battles against online players. The game is planned to be developed and published by Empire Entertainment for Microsoft Windows, Nintendo Wii, Nintendo Wii U and Nintendo 3DS. Types The player can buy the gladiators in the Slave Aution: choosing from these types: *Male human *Female human *Skeleton *Golem *Floralisk *Sagan Blob *Glamourzon (Amazon type) *Robot After selecting the type of the gladiator, the player can customize him/her in eyes, eyebrows, eye colour, eyebrows colour, ears, beard (only males), moustaches, hair, hair colour (along with eyebrows, beard and moustaches), nose and mouth (also select lips colour). Then, the player can also choose the name, the favourite things, the least favourite things and three fun facts of about the gladiator. Gameplay When the game is started for the first time, the tutorial, called Prologue, is automatically opened, showing the following phases: #'Buy': the player can buy a gladiator by 50 gold. The player will start with 1000 gold. Increasing the number of current gladiators will increase also the cost of his/her next gladiator. #'Customize': the player can customize the gladiator, even the species, the height (can affect on agility) and the weight (can affect of speed) #'Equip': the player can choose the weapon-type. This will be applied to the selected gladiator forever. It is also possible to use a secondary weapon. He/She must also choose an armor (breast, head and foot) and a shield. #'Identity': the player is allowed to choose name, age, favourite stuff, least favourite stuff etc. #'Fight': the first battle is easy, but you must be aware to your next opponents. #'Experience': the first victory will reward your gladiator with 150 XP (experience points), allowing him/her to the next level. Choose his/her attributes wisely. #'Future': the future is yours now. Build your ultimate gladiator team and winn against all champions. Roma invicta! Map All through the game, there is a map which shows the following places: *'Home': views all the statistics of the player's team; *'Shrine': buy special objects like cures and magics; *'Temple': train your gladiators *'Villa': buy weapons and armours; *'Prison': buy new slaves for your team; *'Senate': do mission for more experience and rewards; *'Battlefield': fight in simple battles; *'Arena': fight in tournaments; *'Pantheon': challenge all the champions. Villa The villa is the shop of weapons and armory. Every time the player's gladiator with the highest level gets a new level, the player unlockes new weapons and protections, buyable with gold. Those features can increase the max value of attack, defence, armor and health. Weapons One-handed weapons *Fine Gladio *Falcata Indomitus *Skull Hammer *Gladio Imperiosus *Laeviter Sica *Kukri *Tenebra Spatha *Brave Sword *Bloody Mace *Heavy Spatha *Tempest Hammer *Axe Saervivus *Spatha Ferus *Torvus Mace *Radius Lucis *Pestis Gladio *Libitinari *Double Axe Two-handed weapons Dual-handed weapons Shields *Buckler *Clipeus *Parma Verus *Tenebra Shield *Scutum Invictus *Skin Scutum *Scutum Vetus *Canens Shield *Ruber Scutum *Libitina Scutum Helmets *Galea Classicus, level 5, HP +50 *Hoplomachus *Murmillone *Crista Saevus *Galea Protego *Crista Laeviter *Aurea Cassis *Gallius Atrox *Crista Mortifera *Galea Scorpius *Libitina Sectum Armors *Robes, level 1, HP +0 *Cape, level 3, HP +25 *Armatura, level 5, HP +50 *Duellator, level 10, HP +100 *Tenebrae, level 12, HP +150 *Umbra, level 15, HP +200 *Libitina * * * * * Shrine The shrine is the place where the player can buy new potions and magics for his gladiators team. Potions Magics Category:Beat 'em Up Category:Ancient Rome Category:RPG Category:Wii games Category:PC games Category:Wii U games Category:3DS games Category:Fighting games Category:Fighting Category:Fight Category:Gladiators Category:Empire Entertainment